


Holiday

by Kangoo



Series: LGBT Destiny Month 2019 [10]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde is Holliday's big brother: you CAN'T change my mind, F/F, Family Feels, LGBT Destiny Month, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: Holliday doesn't like to celebrate the holidays





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> oops i accidentally made it a little sad
> 
> also: exos getting engravings instead of tattoos

Cayde has known Holliday for a very, very long time. In some ways she’s like the annoying little sister he never had, a lovable nuisance. He likes to think he knows her pretty well by now.

In all the years they’ve been… friends, family, whatever they are, Holliday has _hated_ celebrating holidays.

She likes them well enough, likes when Guardians drop by with gifts or wishes of good health. But she’s never liked celebrating them. At first it was because she grieved the loss of her parents, their absence where there used to be family dinners and gifts. Years later she still gets this _look_ in her eyes during the holidays.

It’s a scar that will never fade, but Cayde’s doing his best to help it heal by being here for her. He doesn’t care about celebrating himself: if he wants to party or shows his loved ones he care about them, he can just… do it. No need to wait for a single week in the year. So he keeps her company for the Dawning, for the Festival of the Lost, for whatever anniversary she feels the need to not-celebrate. They go out for drinks, or eat takeaway in one of their flats because neither of them bothered to learn how to cook.

It became tradition. A celebration of sort, where they both pretend it’s anything but. It’s the same to him either way. He just wants her to be happy, you know? And it’s fun, just the two of them and shitty action movies to keep them entertained.

Which is why he’s taken aback when she tells him, “Sorry, Cayde, no can do. I’m busy tonight.”

That’s never happened before. He’s afraid, briefly, that something bad happened and she’s going back to her long-gone habit of isolating herself in her grief. But it’s been a decade at least since the last time this happened, and she doesn’t look sad or grieving, really. Just… anticipating. The happy kind, he thins.

He still has to ask. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” She grins and all his worries disappear with it. She looks genuinely excited when she says, “I got a date.”

“Nice!”

He lifts a hand for a highfive, but as soon as their hands touch he drags her forward in a hug. She whines while he ruffle her hair, but the way she hugs back tells him she doesn’t mind all that much.

Softly, she adds, “She’s really excited about the Dawning. I said I’d spend it with her and she’s been talking about holiday food and presents for _days._ ”

She sounds… worried, somewhat. Anxious, maybe. Weeks is a long time to have second thoughts on a hard decision.

“You okay kid?”

“I just- What if I don’t like it? What if it’s not as good as it was with _them_?” She turns her head so her face is hidden in his chest and continues, voice muffled. “What if it’s better? I don’t want to forget about them. About my mom’s food and-” Her voice cracks. She’s not crying, but she sounds like she kinda wants to. “But I want to have fun with her, too. I just don’t know if I can have both.”

He tightens his hold on her a little bit and rests his chin on the top of her head. “You won’t forget them, you know you won’t. But we all have to heal, at some point. We all have to move on. They’d understand. They’d want you to make new memories.”

She doesn’t reply. For a moment they stay like that, just hugging it out. Then she pulls away, sniffling and rubbing her red-rimmed eyes.

“Thanks.”

He pats her head. “You’re welcome. Now get the fuck out and go prepare for your date.”

She lets out a wet laugh before leaving. She stops before she’s out of earshot and turns to him, looking at him with sympathy.

He waves her away with mock irritation. “Go on! I’ll be fine.”

“We _all_ have to move on,” she says pointedly. “Maybe it’s time you follow your own advice.”

She’s gone before he can reply. He’s left reeling from her words. His hand unconsciously go to the left side of his chest, just under his collarbone, where he knows a small Q and a heart are engraved.

Cayde doesn’t care about celebrating the holidays. Doesn’t really remember a time where he did. But he thinks he used to, a long, forgotten time ago.

He’s just glad Holliday is happy.


End file.
